Seraph Blades and Wands
by seraphblades-and-wands
Summary: Could Dumbledore have an old friend, living in New York, who is a warlock with shadow hunter friends? Magnus gets a letter from his old friend Dumbledore to help 3 teenagers go on a quest to destroy the horcrux. So follow all of Team Good goes on a adventure with the Golden Trio to destroy Voldemort
1. The Letter

Chairman Meow heard it first.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Lifting his head up from his warm spot on Alec's lap, the Chairman glanced over at the window, where he noticed an abnormally large bird. Being a cat, he naturally went to catch it. He bounded from his spot, hurling himself towards the window, and... not doing much damage.

All this racket had disrupted Alec from his book on Roman fighting techniques (even though he knew every thing from the _correct_ way to commit suicide the Roman way to winning a gladiator's battle and not dying in the process, having been lectured by Jace on the entire ordeal), and he looked up to also see a large owl tapping at the window. Even stranger than the fact an owl was out in daylight, was the fact it had a envelope in its talons and it clearly was exping too be let in. Evaluating this, Alec picked up Chairman Meow and opened the window, feeling the whoosh of cool air against his face as the owl fluttered in, sitting itself on the foot stool, holding out his leg with the envelope expectantly.

The owl was an average barn owl, with a heart shaped face, brown body, and white under belly. Alec was very confused. He had no idea what this owl wanted, and had never heard of messenger owls. Mabey messenger pigeon, but not owl. So, he took the letter from the possibly rabid owl and read the front. In messy handwriting, it read:

To: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn

From: A. Dumbledore

Alec was suspicious, but this was Magnus's business, and they all had secrets, so he trodden of too the study where Magnus was working.

"Um, Magnus,"

"Yes?" Magnus said, not looking up from his Clave work.

"Do you normally get letters delivered by owls from an A. Dumbledore?"

This time, Magnus sprang from his desk and yelped, "Dumbledore? He wouldn't write unless…"

"So I'm assuming you do get letters from a someone named Dumbledore, and they are normally delivered by owls."

Alec handed Magnus the letter, and he ripped it open and read quickly, a pale spreading over his face.

"Oh my, read this Alec," Magnus said, sitting down in his chair.

 _Dear old friend,_

 _Remember, 2 years ago, when I called you to Hogwarts and you and Severus told me I had a year to live? Remember what I also told Severus to do, to prevent the boy of wrongdoing? Severus has done it, and I have died. But still the Voldemort rules, and only Harry Potter and his friends stand in the way. You must help him, you and your nephilim friends to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are outside your door now, and you must meet them, help them in any way you can. The horxuses_ _must_ _be destroyed._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Alec ran to the door, and threw it open. Sure enough, two boys and a girl stood expectantly outside of the door.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" The one with black hair and green eyes asked, obviously the leader. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, although it had a worn look to it. His voice of clearly boasted of a lifetime in England and he had no show of weaponry or power.

"Um, no, I am Alec Lightwood. And you are?"

"I am Harry Potter, and there are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore told us to come here after we wrote the letter. He said Magnus Bane lived in this appartment." Something on his face told Alec that his blank recognition was not expected.

"And I do." Magnus said, walking up behind Alec, still ashen. "Come in." Ushered Magnus, and the trio gladly shuffled inside, sitting at the table.

"Would you like anything?" Alec asked, hoping be seen as polite, not silent and defensive, as people normally saw him.

The boy with flaming red hair, not different from Clary's, asked for a cup of butter beer, but when the girl with wild brown hair gave him a nasty look, he changed his order to a cup of tea. The rest asked for the same.

While Alec boiled water, he heard Magnus casually talking to the strangers, asking them about England and what they were doing. At this they fell silent.

As Alec walked in, carrying a pot of tea, The wild haired girl said "Well Dumbledore trusted him, I think we can too. We are hunting horxuses." She said, matter of factly.

"And do you have a plan?" Magnus asked, his cat eyes narrowing.

"Not really." Harry said. At this, Magnus laughed.

"Typical teens. I'll call the others."


	2. Calling the others

At the Institute, Jace was fighting Clary with swords. It wasn't a fair fight really, one highly trained Shadowhunters against one who had only been in the shadow world for a year. But she had learned fast, and was now flipping of walls and brandishing her sword with skill. But sadly, daily distractions really do not help when in the middle of a training session.

A phone rang, and Clary was distracted just long enough for Jace to flick his wrist and Clary's sword go flying, clattering across the room.

"I win, and you lose. Battles over, and you have died. Again." Jace, smirking, went over to too a bench where his things were, and picked up his phone, accepting the call.

"Its Magnus," said a faint voice on the other side of the line.

"I am aware, I have caller ID." Said Jace, always sarcastic. "What do you want."

"I need you and Clary too come over to my apartment. Now."

"What, is there something wrong with Alec?" fear creeping into his voice.

"No, but you have got to come to my apartment. It's urgent."

"Can you at least tell me what?"

"No, just bring weapons. Lots of them."

"Demons?"

"No, but something just as bad." Magnus said, hanging up.

"Ok. Gather your things, prepare for battle, whatever a leader says. We are venturing too the treacherous land of the apartment of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, so set your will in order, and let's go."

Clary rolled her eyes and saluted. "Yes cap'n. Anything you say oh fearless leader."

In the brightly lit basement of Eric's house, four boys were hunched over a board like moths to light.

"And I, Simon Lewis now send my troll army too your castle, Eric, to defeat you!" As this heroic phrase was uttered by the champion Simon, his phone rang. It was Magnus Bane.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come over to my apartment. Now.  
"Can it wait? I am currently dominating D and D."

"No it can not wait, there is an emergency and you are going to be dragged into it."

"Are you sure? Not just one more hour?"

"NO SIMON LEWIS IT CAN NOT WAIT ONE MORE HOUR JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE WINNING A FICTIONAL GAME. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT A FRIEND DIED AND AN EVIL WIZARD IS STANDING IN THE WAY OF EVERY ONE'S DEATH, INCLUDING YOURS AND MINE, SOLELY BECAUSE WE ARE MUGGLES. COME OVER NOW!"

"Sorry I asked, I will be at your apartment shortly." And Simon hung up.

"Dude, was that your mom?" Eric asked.

"No that was most definitely not my mom."

"Well, who ever called you was really mad. You better go."

"See you guys later." Said Simon as he walked off, heading in the direction of Magnus's apartment.

Izzy was shopping at Victoria's Secret when her phone rang. Hands full, she dug threw her purse and pulled out her phone too see Alec calling.

"Hello! THis is Izzy and Inc how many I help you?"

"I need you too come over to my apartment." Alec said,

"Huff. I'm shopping!"

"Apparently, it's an emergency."

"Apparently? What's that supposed to mean?

"I really have no idea. But it must be important, because Mangus is yelling at Simon." Alec snickered. "What are you shopping for?" He asked

"I am looking at a silver dress that I could rock with my gold wip, the heels mom got for me, the ones with sharp ends, the headband you got me for my birthday, you know, when you put a changing rune on it, it changes into a dagger, and the crystal earrings of death Jace got me for Christmas."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Alec asked.

"Is that really a question? Of course! I have too be prepared if I meet a demon on the streets." Izzy said with enthusiasm.

"All right. When can you be at the apartment?"

"Fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty?"

"See you then. Love you."

"Bye! Love you too." Isabelle respond, taking the dress of the rack and heading towards the check out.


	3. Explanations

When they were all collected, sitting at the kitchen table, Simon stood up.

"I vote we order pizza." There was a corres of agreement around the table, except from the one of the boys, the one with red hair to rival Clarys.

"All right, what do we want?" Asked Jace, picking up his phone and dialling the pizza place.

"Peparonine!"

"Olives!"

"Ham!"

Jace was now scrambling to keep up with all the orders, and when they finally subsided, he ordered two extra large pizzas, which could feed everyone.

"I believe an introduction is in order. I'm Jace." Said Jace, after putting the phone down.

"I'm Clary Fairchild."

"I am Sir Simon Lewis of New York." Clary gave Simon a look and her corrected his statement. "I'm Simon." He said.

"I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."

"I'm Alec."

"And I am Magnus Bane."

After everyone had stated their names, the trio of strangers begane.

"I am Harry Potter." Said the black haired green eyed boy. He looked like any other boy around, except for a lightning scar on his forehead.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Said the other boy, with flaming red hair.

"And I'm Hermione Granger." Said the third girl, with an authoritative, know-it-all voice.

"And why are you here?" Asked Alec.

"Because Dumbledore told us too." Every one gave the girl a questioning look.

"And who in the world in Dumbledore? He sounds like a name from Dungeons and Dragons."

"Dumbledore is an old friend of mine. He used to be the headmaster at school for witches and wizards." Magnus explained.

"So, like warlocks." Jace said, alway on top.

"No, not like warlocks. They use wands instead of there fingers, but are skilled enough to use their hands. There parents are not half demon, half human, and they can have kids. They live in a whole other world, not unlike ours, with werewolves and vamps, except different. It's very hard to explain. You have to see it to believe it." Magnus said, drawing strange looks from everyone at the table.

"You see, I know Dumbledore from oh, the 1930s, he was visiting an orphanage in London and I was very lost. We both knew something was different about the other, and took our time revealing it. But the last time I saw him was about two years ago when he called me to take an examination on his life."

"What?!" Harry cried, standing up.

"Calm down." Said Magnus. "He had touched something and wanted me to see if I could cure it. When I gave him a year, he called up the potions master to confirm it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking much better about this, and Harry had sat down in his chair.

"Ok. What do you want us to do? And Magnus, what is muggle? Is that some kind of insult?"

"No, it's not an insult. A muggle is someone that can't use a wand like theres, like if you took their wands and said the magic words, nothing would happen."

"What do you want us to help you with?" Asked Izzy.

"We want you to help us look for and destroy the horcruxes." Hermione said, as if this was all the explanation they needed. Magnus's eyes glanced toward Harry.

"Pardon me asking, but what is a horcrux?" Asked Jace, saying what everyone was thinking.

"Making a horcrux is the worst evil someone could commit. To make a horcrux, you have to kill an innocent. If you choose, you can rip your soul apart and put it in an object, or a living thing." Magnus cat eyes flicked oo Harry again.

An ominous silence followed this horrific statement, interrupted by Jace letting out a slow whistle.

"That is, well, terrible." Clary commented, gripping her stele for comfort.

At this, the doorbell rang and Jace sprang to get it. Halfway there, he stopped.

"How are we paying for this?" Everyone scrapped out a few dollars, and Magnus waved his hand and yawned, showing of his magic, making thirty dollars appear out of nowhere.

"Thanks." Jace said, scraping up the money and heading back towards the door.

The next 10 minutes were silent, except for Simon explaining to the red haired boy how to eat pizza properly.

"How long will we be gone?" Clary asked.

"There's no saying." Said Harry.

"Can you make up an excuses to our parents, Magnus?"

"Already done. I am going on a trip to study some magical whatever, and Alec is coming with me, Simon was called back to his military academy on a short notice, and Clary, Jace, and Izzy are going to the London Institute to train there."

"Perfect. When are we leaving?"

"Right now, if you want." Hermione said.

And that was that. They gathered their things and Magnus did the honours of portaling them to the Forest of Dean, with the excuse, the others could not abbreviate, or apparate, or something like that.


	4. The Forest of Dean

**Disclaimer: I donut own either fandom. If I did, I would be filthy rich and would have no need to write fanfiction.**

The first thing Clary noticed about what she would later recognize as the Forest of Dean was how much she would have loved to draw it. Tall, curvy trees, refracting the sun's rays, surrounded them. The white snow, the brown bark, it made her long for her sketchbook in New York. That was the second thing she realized. They were no longer in New York, but instead England.

While she and the others were busy gaping at the new landscape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy. There was a tent in the center of the clearing, surrounded by footprints and other random objects.

"Where are we?" Asked Simon.

"The Forest of Dean." Hermione answered.

"So, tell me, why the Forest of Dean?" Jace said, sitting on the forest floor.

"My mum and dad took me here as a kid, and it was the first place I thought too go after Godric's Hollow." Said Hermione, taking out a small purse and yanking it open. To mostly every ones surprise, she stuck her entire arm down into the small pink hand bag and pulled out a sword. This action of pulling out a sword caught the attention of the Shadowhunters and Hermione was given their full attention.

"You're holding it wrong," Jace said, standing and automatically correcting her stance and hand placement.

"Erm, thanks. You people like sharp things. So can you tell us about this sword?" She handed the blade too Jace, who took it gingerly and inspected it closely.

"Does it have a name?" asked Alec, looking over Jace's shoulder.

"Well, we call it the Sword of Gryffindor."

"The Gryffindor? The founder Gryffindor?" Magnus asked, arms crossed, eye brows up.

"Yes. It has his name engraved near the hilt." Harry said, pointing towards the name engraved on the blade.

"This is more of a ceremonial sword, very unlikely that it ever served in to many fights," Jace said, running his finger along the blade.

"What I'm worried about is," Magnus noted, "how you acquired such a priceless artifact. No, I want to know every thing from the very beginning."

So they told him. They started off in their first year, with the sorcerer's stone, then the chamber of secrets, Sirius Black, the tri-wizard tournament (which, Izzy pointed out was really a quad-wizard tournament), the battle at the ministry in their fifth year, and then the horcruxes. They ended with their adventures in the forest and finished off with the doe.

"When we got the sword, Harry put his hand on the hilt and a little envelope popped out of the hilt, saying 'Send this to Magnus Bane' at the end there was this signature, Albus Dumbledore. We were also told to apparate to your apartment and ask for help. You know the rest." Ron finished. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the trio, who looked fairly uncomfortable.

Jace broke the icy silence and said, "I thought we had it tough, but that, that story is horrific. I feel bad." Everyone nodded silently

By this time, it was late evening, and dinner was in order. Magnus clapped his hands and a table, decked with food appeared. Ron gawked at it, then turned to Hermione and asked "But I thought you said that you couldn't just make food out of thin air. Something about Grumps Rule of Central Transfiguration."

"Ronald, it is Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, and you are right, you can't just make food." She turned to Magnus. "How did you do it?" He shrugged and answered simply, "Magic."

The others had not cared how food just appeared, so they dug in, eating asparagus, turkey, potatoes, biscuits, watermelon, ham, and so much more.

"Now be carefull, the Queen will be wanting her table back," Magnus said. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "Everything comes from somewhere." But now they were past the point of caring, laughing, eating, and discussing. Izzy and Clary were enveloped in a conversation about the idiocy of boys, while Hermione and Magnus were feverishly discussing magical theory, during which Harry and Alec were trying to out weird each other's world, while Ron, Simon, and Jace were conversing about the various uses of a Swiss Army Knife, and how they personally would improve it (Ron would add a wand, Jace more knifes, and Simon a stele).

That night would be the same as many nights after. The new arrivals too camp had brought a (magical) tent with them too sleep in, so nothing was too over crowded.

The next few days went like this: Brainstorming, changing locations, searching and ravaging. Jace even game lessons on Using and Handling Weapons 101. This went on until Hermione gathered them all in at the nearest clearing.

"I've been thinking, about this symbol marked in my book." She showed them all a small triangular eye inked into her book. Magnus muttered something about a 'conqueror of Death'.

"This symbol, it's been popping up everywhere, in my book, on the gravestone in Godric's Hollow, at the wedding. Which brings me too my next point. Xenophilius was wearing this at Bill and Fleur's wedding, which means he must know something about it, and maybe he'll tell us the uses of it and how it can help."

"I'm in!" Jace said, springing to his feet. Everyone agreed, although Magus hesitated. "Xenophilius is a crackpot. He might just think it's a wizard illuminati or something." (Many of them in the group, oblivious to mundane/muggle culture were puzzled at what an 'illuminati was'.) Hermione objected, saying it couldn't hurt to try.

And that was that. The next morning, on Ron's instructions, they gathered their things in Hermione's bag and portaled to the bottom of Lovegood Hill.


	5. Xenophilius Lovegood

At the bottom of the hill, while the Shadowhunter's marked themselves, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed what they were going to do about their new friends. Normal spells had little effect on them because of their angel blood, and Magnus the same because of his demonic heritage, (only very powerfull spells could do much damage), and they could easily cast a glamor that Xenophilius could not see through, but they could also just leave them at the hill.

"We need to bring them. Magnus knows stuff about our world the other's don't, and if something happens, they need to be there. They have a million little tricks and quick fixes. Lots of previously useless knowledge that could be useful." Harry said. On this note, they started up the top of the hill.

As they neared the top of the slope, a large stone building began to take shape. The shadowhunters reached the top first, leaving the other behind them, weezing sightling.

"It look's like a giant rook." Ron commented, after catching this breath.

"Hum. It does. Not much rook resemblance at the top, if you catch my drift," Jace said. Ron agreed, but everyone else on the hill looked at the two as if they had some lunatic infection.

"What, Valentine and I played chess." Jace said defensively.

"But a rook is a bird," Hermione said.

"A rook is basicly a knight, just with a fancy name," Ron cleared up. They all expressed understanding and moved on.

The house was huge, a great cylinder, with many large bushes in front, and some windows that looked like they were randomly cut in strange places. As they approached, Simon pointed out three hand painted signs tacked to a wooden post which read:

THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR. X. LOVEGOOD

PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE

KEEP OF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS

They walked up to a creaky gate, which led to a crooked path, overgrown with a variety of different plants. When Clary went to pick a flower along the path, Magnus grabbed her arm and shook his head. "It could be poisonous. Believe me, this man would accidentally poisoned his own tea because he thought the herb would cure an ingrown toenail." After that, she didn't reach to pick any more flowers.

Hermione rapped the eagle knocker three times and the group waited nervously for a reply. Around 10 seconds later, Xenophilius Lovegood stood at the front door, barefoot, in a stained night shirt, and a halo of frizzy white Eisenstein hair, surveying the group with one good eye. The other stared straight a head.

Magnus spoke first. "Hello, Xenophilius." He said, failing at trying to keep his voice cheerful.

"Magnus Bane. Now what are you doing at my door with a bunch of misfit teen-" At this point he noticed Harry and his eyes widened too almost an impossible size and his mouth rounded into a extremely comical O.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry. Harry Potter, I believe we've met?" Harry said, extending his hand to Mr. Lovegood.

"Never mind that, never mind it, just come inside, quickly, _quickly!_ " He ushered the strange group inside his home.

The kitchen took up the entire first floor, and everything was rounded to fit the circular walls. The stove, the countertop, the sink, everything. The counters were painted with bright insects and flowers, and it quite frankly gave Harry a headache.

"Follow me!" Exclaimed Xenophilius, escorting the group up a set of spiral stairs in the center of the room. Everyone was noting the racket from up stairs and the loudness of the decor.

"You've remodeled." Magnus commented as they owned their way up the stairs. Alec's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes I have. You didn't like the old style, and I don't suppose you will like the new one either. Its very rude to mention that you dislike your host's decoration. Very rude indeed."

"It's also very rude to mention your disgust at your guest's choice in hairstyles. I was just trying to make conversation." Magnus said and muttered something about the old style not being very different from the new style, while running his fingers over his gelled, glittered, and electric blue hair .

The circular second floor held an assortment of strange objects, like a large printer, shaking and sputtering. Paper rolled between its printing, streaming back out in an assortment of colours and shapes. It continued down a belt that had sharp axe like things cutting the paper apart, the belt continued and then the papers were stapled together with a large stapler that was making most of the noise. It was then moved a little farther down the assembly line and was dropped into a large basket at the end. The entire machine took all of the circular room.

While everyone else was examining the printing press, Hermione sqeaked and pointed at a large grey horn, not unlike a unicorns, protruding out of the wall.

"Mr. Lovegood! Do you know what that is?" She said, shouting over the sound of the press.

"Yes it's the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" Xenophilius informed her, also shouting.

"No it isn't!" Cried Hermione, in obvious distress.

"Really Hermione, this isn't the time." Harry said, glancing apologetically at their host.

"No Harry, that is the horn of an Erumpent. Class B Tradable Material! And not safe at all! Magnus, can you side with me on this?"

"Magnus approached the horn and looked at it closely. "It _is_ the horn of a Erumpent. Xenophilius, you _have_ to get rid of it, it can explode at the slightest touch. How did you get such an item?"

"I obtained it from a young man two weeks ago, a little Christmas present for Luna."

"Who is Luna?" Asked Izzy.

"She is my daughter. Currently out fishing in the river." He led them up another flight of stairs and sat them down at a small table.

"Now Mr. Potter, what have you come for."

"For help. We need some help."

"But helping Harry Potter… well that is dangerous."

"But what about that magazine of your's, doesn't it support Harry?" Jace enquired.

"And the muggle speaks. Mr. Potter, why do you drag in Magnus Bane and some of his Muggle friends to my home and expect my help? I would say 'look what the cat dragged in', but that would be all too polite."

"What do you have against Magnus?" Alec asked clearly worried.

"He comes in and asks if I can publish an article he wrote. I say no, he over reacts and there may have been a fight. End of story. I hate him, he hates me."

"You threw it in the fire!" Magnus cried, standing up.

"It went against all the views of the Quibbler." Xenophilius yelled, now he was standing up.

"Well I'm sorry that your prejudice against warlocks was unseen. What I wrote lined up perfectly with what I can now see as a crackpot newspaper."

"I can't accept your work because you're not a wizard and frankly, your writing was as good as your hair."

"Then why did you let me in if you knew I wasn't a wizard?! Maybe it was the eyesight, it was bad enough before you tried messing with me!"

"Boys! Calm down. I never knew that you could get so emotional over a newspaper article." Clary shouted, springing to her feet.

"It had been a bad day." Magnus grumbled, sitting back down.

"My wife had just died." Muttered Xenophilius, crossing his arms and also sitting back down.

"Anyways, we need your help."  
"What with."

"This sign, you were wearing it at the wedding, can you tell us about it?" Asked Hermione, showing him the triangular eye.

"Ah yes, the Deathly Hallows. The wand, the stone, and the cloak. Ms. Granger, you seem to have a sufficient copy in your hands. Could you please read The Tale of the Three Brothers too us?" He asked.

So she did.


	6. Escape and Capture

After the story was finished they all sat in silence. Xenophilius said, "That is the story of the three Peverell brothers, who were said to have been the first to own the Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility."

"That Cloak of Invisibility, it sounds familiar." Ron noted.

"It does…" Harry pondered, as Xenophilius went down the twisting stairs to get some tea.

"Don't you have an Invisibility Cloak, Harry?" Simon asked.

"I do! Does that mean the other Hallows could be real?" Harry asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake, that was just a children's story. It would not be real." Hermione said, exasperated.

"All the stories are true." Jace said out of the blue.

"So what would you have of the Hallows, if you could have one." Alec asked.

Then, all the sudden, everyone broke into conversation discussing the Hallows, if they were real, what connections they have to the horxuses, and so on. All this distraction gave Harry enough time to make his way up to the very top of the tall house.

It was clearly Luna's room. Flowers decorated the walls, and the bedspread had a splatter of strange plants and animals. But something was wrong, and he couldn't tell just what. Lazily, he looked up and saw the faces of some of his favorite people. On the ceiling were portraits of himself, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They were not moving pictures, but they did possess a certain magic to them.

"Wow. I looks like something Clary would paint." Harry turned to see Simon staring at the ceiling in awe.

"I know. They're beautiful."

"She must have really valued your company. See, she has a chain linking every one. It says 'friends', over and over." Simon walked over to the table next to the bed and picked up a small picture. He blew a buff of breath over the frame and examined the image of a woman and a young girl, both with silvery blond hair..

"This must be her and her mother. Funny, it's very dusty." Simon frowned.

"So?"

"You don't keep old pictures of lost family pictures dusty." Simon answered shortly. "Look, everywhere else is dusty too. There are no clothes in the closet. I don't think your Luna has been here in a long time." He set the picture down.

"Guys!" Harry shouted. "Come up here!" There was a large amount of clattering as the others did their best to climb the spiral stairs as quickly as possible.

"Look how dusty it is," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"No, but Luna's not been here in a long time. Can't you see? Everything is dusty and there are no clothes in the closet.

Right at this point, Xenophilius walked up the stairs, bedecked with enough tea for all of them. "Now why are you up here. Follow me back down stairs." So they did, but when they were back in their respective seats, Harry started asking questions.

"Mr. Lovegood, where is Luna?" He asked Xenophilius as he handed out tea, which every one refused.

"I told you, she is down at the bridge, fishing."

"But the bridge is miles from here. It would take ages to walk to it." Ron said.

"And there are no clothes in her closet and her room is full of dust bunnies." Izzy said.

"And what is this?" Asked Magnus, holding out a newly finished copy of The Quibbler, turned to a very familiar poster. Undesirable #1. Harry Potter. Wanted: Dead or Alive.

"What were you doing down stairs, Mr. Lovegood, sending a letter to the ministry?"

Xenophilius collapsed onto the floor. "You must understand, you just must. They… They took here, they took my Luna!" He cried.

"Come on, Mr. Lovegood, who took Luna? Don't make us hurt you." Harry said, mimicking the others and taking out his weapon of choice.

"Voldemort!" Xenophilius yelled.

"Go up stairs, go go go!" Yelled Jace, at the exact time the rickety front door was blasted off it's hinges. They all sprinted up the stairs and into Luna's dusty room.

"Ron, put the cloak on. Shadowhunters, turn invisible or something," Hermione said, reaching into her bag, pulling out the silvery thin cloak that ran like water as she passed it too Ron.

"Why?" Asked a now-invisible Ron as the Shadowhunters wiped out steles and Magnus waved his fiery blue hands around.

"Because you're supposed to be in bed with dragon pox."

"So, like demon pox." Asked Jace. At this comment, Magnus snickered and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Lightworm'.

"Now everyone hold hands, I'm going to wait and let them see us before we disapparate. They need to know Harry was really here." Hermione said.

"They're up stairs, go find them, they're upstairs!" Xenophilius sobbed. A tremendous amount of footsteps thundered up the stairs and the door too Luna's room was flung open and an assortment of Death Eaters and Snatchers lunged forward, trying to get a hold on Harry or Hermione before they disapparated. And it was a good thing they failed. Hermione disapparated just in the nick of time.

They landed in the middle of a muddy forest. It was covered with new trees and old trees, grasses and underbrush. But it was definitely muddy. If it hadn't been for Hermione's magic, they still would have been caked.

"Dirty little traitor," Run muttered.

"But they took Luna. People would do anything for their loved ones," Jace said.

"But he was in trade with Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, no!" Ron cried, but it was too late. There was several loud cracking sounds, and five snatchers appeared.


	7. Malfoy Manor

**Yes, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. But at least you didn't have to wait years for the next chapter. Looking at you Moffat. Also, thank you for the complement DistrictDivergentPotterhead, and yes, my story will continue.**

Jace was the first of both groups to react. He reached into his belt and extracted a knife. Quick as a flash, he threw it, and it landed dead center one of the men's forehead with a satisfying _thunk._

"Now disapparate and don't bother us." He said in his authoritative 'I-am-the-best-Shadowhunter-of-my-generation-and-don't-you-forget-it' voice.

The biggest man glanced at his fallen comrade and then back at the group. Everyone had their weapon of choice out, pointed at each of the men.

"Four of you and eight of us. Back down now and we will let you go in peace." Commanded Alec.

"Well, that's 'Arry Potter. We ain't gonna let the chance of gett'n you slip." The leader pulled out his wand and yelled, "Get em!"

And the fight was on. Blades flashed, body's flipped, and spells ricocheted of trees. Jace got of another of the snatchers and Simon knocked another out cold. But they all knew it was over when Jace felt a large and prickly branch rap around his middle, lifting him in the air. Hermione was soon to follow, having been hit with a Confundus charm and stopping in mid stride to admire the beauty of the trees.

The leader was the one who held the two captured. "STOP!" He roared. "STOP or I will kill your pretty little friends." Needless to say, everyone stopped.

"Now. Put down your pretty little blades. Don't you know a proper wizard fights with their wands?"

Ron looked out at Alec, who was grinding his teeth too the point of dust, he jammed his arrow back into it's quiver and slung his bow over his shoulder. Isabelle was doing the same with her whip. It coiled up her arm and seemed for all the world an ordinary bracelet. If looks could kill, these men would die a slow and painful death at the hands of the Lightwoods. But everyone could tell that Clary was now the one in charge. She put away Heosphoros and everyone could see the punishment and anger she was mentally inflicting on these poor men. Every else but away there weaponry as well.

"All right. Stand in a circle. Hold hands and do not move. We're heading towards the Malfoy Manor." So they stood in a circle, waiting for the sickness of disapperation.

Malfoy Manor was a cold and dark place. You could tell the owners, the Malfoys were rolling in gold. There well kept garden even had albino peacocks. Some new guards joined them at the gait, securing every group was escorted inside the front door and up several flights of stairs by a small creature with bat ears and large, tennis ball eyes. Finally, they were led into a large sitting room, with several people in it, all standing around an unlit fireplace. A woman with dark, curly hair did up in a hasty ponytail turned around and screamed. "What DO you want?"

The leader was holding Harry. "We found him miss. We found 'Arry Potter."

"Bah. Could be a nice look alike. Draco. Come and see if this boy is who he claims to be." A pale, thin boy with plastered white hair stood from his seat at one of the arm chairs. He walked over to Harry and squinted. "Could be." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Give me the bag." The dark haired woman said. "You heard me. Give it!" The man holding Hermione's beaded bag quickly handed it over. The woman stuck her hand in it, and drew out the Sword of Gryffindor. "How did you get this?" She asked, twisting Hermione to knife point.

"We found it. In the woods." She whimpered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! This should be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?! Bring the goblin up. Put every one but the girls down in the cellar." She seethed. "Well? How thick headed can you be? DO IT!"

Just as the guards started to move, the Shadowhunters decided they had enough. Jace elbowed his guard and then swiped the man's feet from under him. He hit the floor groaning. Alec swept his arm over the guard's head and he crumpled to the floor, out like a light. Magnus hit his and Clary's guard with a flash of magic, and Clary stepped on his nose just in case. Simon did the classic 'step on the toes' move, but it worked, and the mans grip loosened, and Simon wrenched out of his grasp. The man was to slow to get his wand, which was unfortunate for him because Isabelle was angry. Following there friends lead, the wizards did there best to rid themselves of guards. And thanks to Jace's prestigious training, it worked.

Once again, spells were flying and blades were flinging. Many of the guards were hit with a variety of spells and blades, but all of the Malfoys managed to stay alive. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror. The blue eye flashed at his. "Help us. Please, help us." Harry whispered.

But the fight raged on. But it all stopped when a faint creaking sound from above there heads. A small, bat eared, tennis ball eyed creature, not unlike their escort, was sitting on the chandelier, unscrewing it at an alarming rate.

"Out of the way!" Jace cried, and everyone ran to the walls and covered their faces.

 _ **CRASH!**_ The resounding sound of a crystal chandelier hitting a stone floor was quite impressive. The small creature jumped of the chain and looked at Harry.

"Dobby has come to save the day!" Yelled the small creature, offering his hands to Harry and Hermione.

"Dobby, thank you thank you thank you!" Harry cried, taking the little things hand. The others

"How DARE you violate your master's property!" Screamed the dark haired lady. In her hand, she held a small dagger, and was pointing it accusingly at the group.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf" With a flick of his wrist, Dobby disaberated, but not before the clearly mad woman has flug her knife into their midst.


	8. Gringotts

**This ones a little longer, put stick with me, its exciting. And kind of sad.**

 **I do not own Harry or TMI, if I did, I would probably have more money than know what to do with.**

Izzy lay on her back. She could hear the soft crash of waves against the shore, and the sharp sand against her bare arms. The beach was nice. She could stay at the beach. Simon and herself, all alone. That would be pleasant. But she knew it could not happen. A war was brewing, and she, as always, seemed to be in the middle of it.

"We're here. We're all here. Safe and sound." She heard Harry's voice. Then "DOBBY!" She knew that voice. Everyone in there group did. It was the voice of sadness and grief.

She stood up. Several yards away stood the little creature, Dobby. He was looking forlornly at his chest, were the woman's dagger protruded nastily, blood spilling down his cute sweater. Izzy turned, but she didn't want to look at it. She had seen too many people die for a girl of seventeen. So she went to look for the others. Clary and Simon were standing up, also turned from the gruesome sight, Jace was at there side, but sitting. Alec and Magnus were nearby, talking in low voices. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Harry and the limp figure in his arms. But there were other people on the beach to. An old man was being escorted into the house by a woman with long, silver hair. What looked like a goblin was trotting behind then. A girl with silvery blonde hair stood sat several feet away, being helped up by a man with a tooth earring and shoulder length, fiery red hair. They looked the friendliest, so Izzy walked towards them.

"Hello. I'm Izzy." She extended her hand and the to people shook it.

"Bill Weasley. How do you do?" Said the man. His face was torn with scars, much like a Shadowhunter.

"Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you." Said the girls. Something was a bit off about this girl. She had a dreamy voice, and a lost look in her eyes. But she carried herself with pride. Izzy immediately liked her.

"I'm fine, thanks. Do you live here?"

"I do. This is me and my wife's place. My aunt gave it to us as a wedding gift." The man said.

"Do you know that man over there?" Luna asked, gesturing towards Alec and Magnus, now making their way towards Clary and Jace.

"Yes, I do. That my brother, Alec, the one with dark hair, and the one with blue hair is Magnus. I think he has a feud with your father." Izzy said.

"It's a little more than a feud. He made Daddy blind in one eye." Luna said. "Tell his that I forgive him."

"Right. Will do." Izzy walked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm sorry." She said. "And I know how lame that sounds, I do, but I am sorry. I know about loss." Harry looked up.

"Do you really? Do you really know about loss." He asked.

"Yes, I really know." Izzy said, flustered. "Maybe you should look at what I've been through. My younger brother died at the hands of someone I trusted. And it was my fault. I was in two wars. TWO! Simon lost all of his memories, forgot all about me, his girlfriend, all too save us. Do you know how much that hurt? Not being able to talk to someone you love because they forgot? It doesn't even have the finality that Death has. Did I mention TWO wars?" She was practically yelling now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm sorry too. But don't ever ask a question like that again. You can never know the loss others have been through." She turned on her heels and walked towards Clary.

"Jeeze. What was that?" Clary asked.

"I had a rant." Izzy said.

"I knew we should have given you anger management help." Jace said.

"You better be sarcastic." Izzy said, pointing an accusing finger. "Well, it doesn't matter. Magnus, Luna would like to tell you that you are forgiven. She seems pretty nice. Strange, but nice." They walked towards the house. It was a pleasant place, warm and cozy. But the group decided that they would camp out and cook their own food, as not to make it more complicated too the kind couple that let them stay.

Harry gathered all the team out on the sandy beach one afternoon and declared that they needed to ask Mr. Ollivander, the frail old man who made wands, about the Deathly Hallows.

"There's something else." Hermione said. "I think we know were another horxus is. I think it's in Gringotts, and the goblin can help us get to it."

"What horcrux do you think is in Gringotts?" Asked Simon.

"I think it's the Helga Hufflepuff's cup. It was important too the founders, and held lots of value, and we all know the safest place to hide something would be in either Gringotts or Hogwarts, and going to Hogwarts is suicide, so I think we should try Gringotts." Hermione finished.

"That's great and all, but how are we going to get into Gringotts? And what is Gringotts? " Asked Jace.

"Gringotts is a bank, where wizards store their gold. On getting in, I have some polyjuice potion and some of Bellatrix Lestranges hair. You guys have your glamour, and Harry has the cloak. I can perform some spells on Ron so he looks different. All we need is to persuade the goblin into giving us his help." Hermione said. Jace rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent. Let's do this." He said.

So they split up, one team talking too Griphook (Hermione, Izzy, Jace, and Alec), while the others (Harry, Ron, Clary, Magnus, and Simon) Went to talk with Ollivander. When they were done, they met back on the beach.

"What did Griphook say?" Clay asked.

"He agreed, but on one condition, that when he gets us into the bank, we give him the sword. We agreed, is that okay?" Izzy said. Harry noded, and Simon started on what Olivanders had said.

"Ollivander gave Snake-Face information about the wands. Apparently, he told him about the Elder Wand, and how you needed another wizard's wand to beat Harry's, ecectra, ecetra."

"Snake-Face? Really Simon?"Izzy said.

"What? You said the name was taboo, so I made an even better one."

"So we have proof it's real?" Hermione asked, getting the group on task.

"Not exactly. It's still just a possibility." Harry said.

"So when can we go to Gringotts?" Asked Clary.

"Tomorrow morning. Get a good night's rest. Meet here so we can apparate. But on you marks or whatever and we depart." Hermione said, walking off.

Hermione, dressed in a black dress that Fleur had given her, arrived at the arranged place with Ron. When the others arrived, she was waving her wand in front of Ron's face, muttering spells as a thick red beard ran across his face.

"So, we can leave?" Jace said.

"No, not yet." Hermione said as she produced a flask from her magic bag. "You might want to put your marks on." She instructed, taking a swig.

They looked on in horror as her skin started bubbling and changing, her hair straightened and growing, her skin losing the freckles and become a most unbecoming pale. They watched her grow half an inch. To those who had never seen the transition with polyjuice potion, it was quite the sight too see.

A second later, an exact copy on Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of the group.

"That was…" Clary trailed of.

"Terrifying?" Offered Simon.

"Cool!" Said Jace.

"You have one messed up sense of 'cool'." Simon said as he mimicked Clary, pulled out his stele.

Everyone, including Griphook, put there hands in the middle of their small band. Harry said, "Griphook, get us into Gringotts and you can have the sword," then Hermione screwed up her face in concentration and then a with a _pop!_ they appeared in an alleyway in Diagon Alley.

Griphook climbed onto Harry's back and he wiped the invisibility cloak around them. Just as he had done this, a Death Eater walked up the Hermione and said, "Ah, hello Miss Lestrange."

"Hello." Said Hermione tentatively. The man frowned and walked on.

"I don't think that is what Bellatrix Lestrange would say too 'hello'. Something more like 'Hello too you too, lesser being.'" Alec said. Everyone's eyes turned on him, and he threw his hands up defensively. "Just saying. That's what I got the impression she's like." Jace shrugged and Simon made a 'he has a point' face and they kept walking.

Up ahead loomed a giant, white, marble building. At its giant oak front doors stood two guards, tall and proud. They opened the door to the huge bank for Ron and Hermione, the others slipping past. Hermione strode up the front counter and wrapped her hand on the raised dais that a goblin was sitting at.

When he looked up, his face was startled. "Ms. Lestrange. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I wish to enter my vault." Hermione said.

"I see. My I see you wand?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I don't see why you would want too see my wand, goblin. I would like to enter my vault."

"Ms. Lestrange, this isn't how this works. I see your wand, and if it is yours, we let you pass." Slow but deliberate footsteps sounded behind them, resounding off the walls. One of the guards were walking up behind them.

They felt a small breeze around her ankles as Harry stepped forward and pointed his wand at the goblin. He muttered something, and the goblin said, "Follow me."

So they did, down to a small cart which they were ushered into. The goblin Harry hand enchanted pulled a lever and the cart started to rocket down the track.

"I can now understand why mundies like roller coasters!" Jace shouted. "This is awesome!" Meanwhile, Magnus had his eyes glued closed and had the death grip on Alec.

"Magnus, I think you're cutting the circulation of Alec's wrist." Izzy noted.

"Sorry." Magnus said, releasing his hand. "I just hate roller coasters."

They spread down endless amounts of track, over deep canyons and high ceilings. Down and down they went, the only scenery was rocks, rocks, and more rocks, until a huge waterfall was seen roaring in the distance.

"Griphook, what is that?" Yelled Harry, pointing towards the waterfall.

"The Thief's Downfall. It washes away all magical enchantment." Griphook croaked. The waterfall slammed down on them, and then the cart stopped abruptly. Hermione no longer looked like Bellatrix. The Imperius curse Harry had put on the other goblin was gone. A red light flashed and a noise sounded. There seats flew out from under them, and the group was plummeting down towards the rocky bottom that was growing too close, too fast.

" _Aresto Momentum_!" Yelled Hermione, and they stopped, noses inches from the ground. After they had all stood, Magnus cursed colorfully.

"So this is why you hate roller coasters." Ron added cheerfully.

"Yes. And I will never, ever, go on another one again!"

After Harry had put the goblin under control again, they continued, until they emerged into a great cavern, occupied by a huge, pale dragon. Hands flew too weapons, but Griphook said, "Don't bother." He picked up some bells and handed them out.

"He's expected to get paid when he hears this sound." Yelled Griphook, over the sound of cowbells. The group heard some not-so-quiet disapproval from Hermione and Magnus.

After they had edged past the dragon, the goblin scraped his fingernail down the crack in the door and it swung open.

Inside was a huge chamber, filled with endless amounts of gold. Gold plates, gold goblets, gold coins, huge blocks of gold. They looked around for a small cup, until Magnus said "Stay perfectly still." And raised his hands too for a huge sheet of blue magic. He muttered a few words, then the sheet of magic that looked as smooth as silk was thrown out. Once it touched something, it came flying back, folding into a 3D hologram-like thing in the palm of Magnus's hand.

"That was pretty cool, I must admit." Jace said.

"Wow, you managed to weasel a compliment out of Jace." Clary said, but Magnus looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Asked Alec.

"Fine. Just tired" He blinked several times before he spoke.

"Found the cup." He said, looking up. His finger rose to a small ledge on the wall. It was decked with plates and piles of coins and… a small cup with the Hufflepuff emblem on them.

Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the stone floor echoed of the walls. A stack of coins had been knocked over. They vibrated on the floor then multiplied into ten times more, than a hundred times more. Hermione yelped in surprise, stepping backward to avoid the flood of coins, and bumped into a small table behind her, causing more and more eccentricities too multiply. Soon they were up to her shoulders in gold, and slowing rising of there feet.

"Hermione! Hand me the sword!" yelled Harry. Hermione reached inter her bag and extracted the Sword of Gryffindor and threw it too Harry, who started to climb the mountain of gold, towards the cup.

"Everyone. Stop. MOVING!" Screamed Izzy, and everyone froze. Even Harry moved only too extended his arm so the tip of the sword could reach into the handle of the cup and slide down the blade.

"Hermione. Blow the door open." Harry said slowly. She pointed her wand and shouted " _Reducto_!" The door flew open, and the room exploded into cause again, everyone scrambling to the door. In the confusion, Griphook snagged Hufflepuff's cup. And yelled "The cup for the sword!" Making a split second decision, Harry decided that having the cup was more important than having the sword, and threw it too Griphook, who scrambled to the door with the other goblin and ran out on the outgoing flood of gold running out of the room. The others followed suit.

Alarms were blaring, sirens whining and wizards had already gathered in the chamber with the dragon, who was thrashing in his chains. They stood, hiding in the corner, trying to think what to do next.

"I have always thought that bathing in gold would be way cooler than that," Panted Jace.

"Well if you put it in consideration, that was more like drowning in gold," Alec pointed out.

"We can talk about bathing in gold latter. What we really have to worry about is how we're going to get out of here." Hermione said.

"Don't you always have a plan?" Asked Ron.

"I have a plan." Izzy said. "I mean, it's dangerous, and could get us all killed, but you know, a plan nonetheless."

"Alright. Tell us what this plan is." Simon inquired. Izzy grinned threw herself in to the heat of flying spells and grabbed onto the dragon's iron collar, pulling herself up until she was riding on its back.

"What are you waiting for?" She shouted and the others ran after her. They climbed up onto the dragon's back and held tight. Hermione pointed her wand at the dragons chains and yelled " _Relashio!"_ The chains broke open with a loud clang, but the dragon still hadn't realised it was free.

"What do we do now?" Asked Simon.

"Everyone cover your necks. This is going to be worse than that godforsaken cart ride!" Magnus yelled over the chaos. Blue sparks shot from his fingers onto the dragon's back, who roared defiantly and shot up into the air, shooting up through the passage that the cart had taken, but adding several short-cuts along the way, tearing passages throughout the stone until it seemed they could go up no further.

And finally, the dragon broke threw the marble floor of Gringotts great hall, crashing thru the glass done at the ceiling and into the great sky above. He swored over the city, farther and farther, until the houses started dissipating and rolling fields appeared.

The dragon started descending over a lake, and Jace yelled. "I say we jump! Now!" and let go, diving into the water in a perfect arc. The others followed his lead, the Shadowhunters and Magnus dived into the water, and immediately taking of any cloths that would weigh them down, leaving the wizards flying in the air and mostly sinking like rocks.

When heads had been counted and everyone accounted for, they swam to shore. Everyone was unhurt, but Harry, who was the last to pop up, looked shaken.

"What is it with me and losing jackets!" Jace said frustratedly, having taken of his leather jacket after diving in.

"We currently have more important things to worry about than losing leather jackets." Said Magnus.

"Like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry took a deep breath,like he was composing his thoughts. "We need to go to Hogwarts. And before you start freaking out-" He said, just as indignant noises of protest escaped from Ron and Hermione "-but I saw something, and before you get of you rockers again-" Hermione was angrily protesting "-we have to go to Hogwarts,the last Horcrux is there, I just know it."

"Harry, you were supposed to block him out!" Hermione said, passing out cloths so they could change.

"I know, but this is ergent. It has something to do with Ravenclaw."

"And that's all we have to go on?" Asked Simon

"Well I say we go as soon as possible." Said Jace.

"Alright. Hands in the middle everyone." Ron said. Everyone put there hands in the middle, except Hermione.

"But we don't have a plan." She said, grasping at the feeble excuse.

"Well none of our plans have ever really worked. If you want a plan I say we-"

"Find Aberforth." Cut in Magnus.

"You mean Dumbledore's brother?" Inquired Hermione.

"Yes. Dumbledore's brother. I know, it sounds like a stretch, but he is our best hope on getting into the castle. Is that a plan enough for you?"

"I suppose." Hermione said, and put her hand in the circle, apparating them too the Hogs Head, Hogsmeade.

 **If you like it, comment, if you don't, I don't care. Also, I know that Izzy's reaction to Harry was a bit dramatic, but just go with the flow. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Entering the Castle

**It might be a little too late to mention, but I decided not to put Max and Rafe in the storie, even though he would be in there world by this time, because (spoiler!) Simon has already become a Shadowhunter and Angles Twice Descending and all that. Also the time line is of, the two stories take place years apart, but just pretend things would happen at the same time, if that makes sense.**

As soon as they arrived in the Hogs Head, alarms started. A man was standing at the bar gaping at them. He looked like Dumbledore, with a long white beard and flashing blue eyes that could see right thru you. He pulled out his wand and called of the alarm, then turned on the group.

"Could someone please tell me why three of the most wanted people in the wizarding word, Magnus Bane, and a bunch strangers are doing in bar?!"

"We are standing in your bar because we need to get into Hogwarts, and Magnus, well, he said you could help." Hermione said shyly.

"And why would he say that?"

"Because you're part of the Order," Harry said.

"Bah! The Orders done! Finnished! Any one who believes otherwise is kidding themselves." The man said.

"Well, sir, your brother gave us a job, and part of that job involves getting into Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Why would my brother ever give you a job, if he cared about you so much? Nine out of ten times his jobs are suicide."

"I trust Albus Dumbledore. And when he asked me to do a job, I agreed to do it. I am the last hope we have over He-Who-Was-Not-Named and if you don't want to be living under his evil rule for the rest of your life I suggest you help us." Harry said, balling his hands into fist.

Aberforth sighed. "Follow me." He said, leading them down a flight of stairs to a small cellar with little to boast of. It was dark and damp, and the only color in the room was a huge, life sized portrait of a girl, standing in a blue dress on a path, leading over hills, surrounded by trees and fields of grazing cattle. Aberforth nodded at the girl. "You know what to do." He said. The girl turned around and started walking down the path.

"I'll go get you some food." Aberforth said, and started walking back but the cellar steps.

"That's Ariana. His sister." Magnus said, gesturing at the portrait after Aberforth had left.

"Poor girl," Hermione said. "Poor family."

"What happened to her?" Asked Clary.

"She had a sort of illness, at least that's what everyone called it back then. She was like an ifrit, but with wizards. They call them squibbs. Someone who is of wizard descent but born without magic. But of course a major magical family like the Dumbledores would never admit that. They already had enough bad press." Magnus said, his cat eyes glazing over, like they did every time he was remembering something.

"Like what kind of bad press?" Asked Simon.

"Percival, her father, was sent to Azkaban for killing some muggles." Hermione said dryly.

At this point Aberforth had returned down stairs with a big plate, heaped with biscuits and tea. Every one snached at he food greedly and wolfed it down in an instant.

"Shes back." Aberforth said. Everyone looked back at the portrait and saw Ariana, followed by another, familiar figure.

"Who's that she's with?" Asked Ron. The pair continued walking down the path, until the figure was clearly visible.

"Neville!" Harry said, just as the portrait swung open to reveal a long passage with Neville Longbottom standing in the frame. But Neville was beat up, with a black eye and swollen cheek, with several cuts and bruises all over him.

"Harry!" He cried. "You're back!" Everyone climbed into the passageway, all in a single file line, Neville in the front, Magnus in the back. As the portrait swung clothed he mouthed 'Thank you' at Aberforth before following the others.

"How long has this passage been here? I never saw it on the map." Ron asked.

"All the other passageways were cut off at the start of this year." Nevile started walking backwards so he could look at them better. "But none of that is important. Is it true you broke into Gringotts and rode of on a _dragon?"_ He asked. "And who are this lot?"

"Yea, all of the stuff about the dragon is true." Harry said. "And this lot is a group of friends of ours. Helped us quite a lot. Made sure we didn't die." He smiled. "The blonde one is Jace, the redhead is Clary, the brown haired one is Simon. Behind him is Izzy, Alec, there siblings, and then behind Alec is Magnus. Group, Neville, Neville, group." Everyone waved and smiled.

"What's it like with Snape as headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"It's not Snape you need to fear, it's the Carrows. Brother and sister, they teach DADA and Muggle Studies respectively. They love punishment, make Umbridge look tame. They told me to put the Cruciatus curse on someone who had gotten detention. I refused. That's how I got this one." He said and pointed to a particularly long gash on his face.

"The sister, who teaches Muggle Studies always drones on about how Muggles are dirty, fowl animals, forcing wizards into hiding by being hideous and violent. I got this one-" He pointed to another gash. "-for asking her how much muggle blood she and her brother have."

"They've been using as a knife sharpener." Ron said.

"You would have done the same thing if you were there." They continued walking, until a large door loomed in front of them. Neville pushed it open and said "I told you he'd come back!"

There was a huge uproar of "Its Harry!" "Potter! It's POTTER!" "Ron!" "Hermione!" and so forth. Hugs and handshakes and shouts of glee were exchanged, while Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus stood awkwardly in all the hubbub, trying to not be noticed.

"Alright! Alright!" Shouted Neville. "Harry's come here for a reason. Would you mind telling us that reason?"

"So, um, we're looking for something. Something small but important. Most likely has something to do with Ravenclaw. Has a lot of history, probably, " Harry said.

"Could you elaborate?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"No, but-" Just as Harry started to explain not even they knew what they were looking for, the portrait door swung open again too admit more people, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and other Order members started to pour into the room.

"Oh!" Cried Luna, once everyone had been settled again. "I think I know what you could be looking for! Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem!"

Magnus frowned. "It would work, but the thing is, it's lost. I suppose you could talk to Helena, but…" He trailed of.

"Of course! I can go with Harry so we can ask Helena, then come back here to tell you what she said."

Ron cleared his throat. "I actually, well, have an idea on how we get rid of if." He said, clearly trying to avoid using keywords. "I was wondering if I could go with Hermione too see if it would work." Just as Harry was going to give Ron the OK, a thundering, clanging bell rang through the castle. Everyone sprang up and pulled on cloaks, moving frantically to the door.

"Whats going on?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We have to go, that's the emergency bell. We all have too meet in the Great Hall. They'll kick us out if we don't report too it." Neville said, rushing to the door.

"Neville, I think I'm going to come along, I have a plan." He said, pulling on an abandoned Gryffindor cloak. "Everyone else, wait ten minutes, then go to the Great Hall. Wait outside the doors until I give to the signal." He said, racing out of the room too follow Neville.

The door slammed shut behind him, resounding against stone walls. Every stood in an awkward silence for awhile until Jace said, too no one in particular, "The weathers nice today."

"It is indeed." Said Shacklebolt uncomfortably.

"Did you forget your line?" Simon muttered under his breath.

"Yes, could the director please hand me my script?" Clary giggled, acting along.

"What are you getting on about? Who are you people?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Darling, I think they're talking about a fascinating thing called _movies._ " Mr. Weasley said, eyes gleaming with intrigue.

"On who we are, I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and these are my friends. Alec, Clary, Simon, Izzy, and Jace." He said, pointing to each person respectively "There Shadowhunters."

"What what might a 'Shadowhunter' be?" Asked Remus.

"Never mind that now, our ten minutes are up. Could someone lead us too the Great Hall?" They left the room in a rush, running too the Great Hall as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived they heard Harry's voice seeping in under the cracks in the great wooden doors. He said: "You can come out now."

Shacklebolt threw open the doors and everyone strode in. Students were pressed against the walls, and Harry stood in the center of the Hall, head over his shoulder looking at the massive group that would stand with him.

Harry turned back to look at Snape, who was standing at the head of the Hall, were the teachers table normally stood. His hand reached lightning fast into his swirling black robes and pointed it his wand Harry. Immediately, Professor McGonagall raced out in front of Harry and extracted her wand. She waved it furiously at Snape and a burst of fire shot from the end, but Snape was not caught of guard. He conjured a shield. McGonagall sent another ball of fire spinning towards him. He conjured another shield. He looked directly at Magnus and yelled, "Don't tell him!" And leaped out of a near window, shattering the glass and flying away into the night like a bat. "Coward!" McGonagall shouted, shooting one last fireball at him, before turning to Magnus.

"Don't tell him what? Who is 'him'?" She asked.

"I made a promise that my lips were sealed. I can't say anything."

McGonagall seemed to be searching for words. "Are you sure?"

"Do you not understand what a promise is? I told Dumbledore I wouldn't say anything. It isn't my place too say anything, I was never supposed to even meet any of you. And I intend to keep my word."

"But Dumbledore is dead. He was killed by that man!" Harry said, pointing out the broken window. "He trusted Snape, and look where that got him. Killed at the top of the Astronomy Tower!"

Magnus sighed, but it was not a sigh of defeat. It was a sigh of pity, like he knew something Harry didn't. "If you knew the whole story, I think you might disagree." Harry opened his mouth, but didn't get too say anything, because a great buzzing sound filled everyone's ears.

 _I need Harry Potter._ Said a voice, coming from nowhere, but resounding everywhere. It was clearly the voice of Lord Voldemort. _Someone bring me Harry Potter. You have till midnight to bring me Harry Potter. I will leave Hogwarts untouched is you bring me Harry Potter._ The buzzing stopped, and the Hall was filled with an eerie silence.

"Well?" Some with a Slytherin robe yelled. "Someone get him!" Hermione stepped in front of Harry. Ginny joined her. Soon, Harry had a circle around him. No one was taking Harry under their watch.

"Filch!" Yelled Professor McGonagall. A grimy man with a yellow-eyed cat scrambled up. "Yes ma'am?"

"Take the Slytherins down to their common rooms." She ordered. Filch waved one hand in the air. "Common then!" He yelled, leading the Slytherins out of the Great Hall.

"Everyone else!" McGonagall shouted. "If you are seventeen or up, you may fight. Everyone else, follow Professor Slughorn to a safe location where you can be escorted home." Everyone under seventeen started filling out of the hall, but Luna and Ginny and some other sixth-years stayed, but Professor McGonagall said nothing about it, and let them stay. Mrs. Weasley huffed her disapproval, but didn't argue.

McGonagall started issuing something that sounded a lot like was issues that a general might make. She told people where they were going to stand, were too guard, what protective spells to cast. Finally, only Harry and the others, and some seventh year students Harry had never spoken to were standing in the Great Hall with the Professor.

"What can I get for you, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Time, Professor, as much as you can get me."

"And you friends?"

"Ron and Hermione are going to go do something already planned out, and I guess Clary can go too."

"And Simon. He's my _parabatai._ Were a package deal." Clary said defiantly.

"Okay, and Simon's going with them. The rest of us are going to look for Helena Ravenclaw. Alright. You guys go do your thing, we'll do ours." As everyone left, he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you." He said, following his friends too find Helena Ravenclaw, ghost of Ravenclaw tower.

 **I don't think I'm going to include what happens in the Chamber of Seacrets, because everyone knows what happens there. We also need some good one on one conversations. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**


	10. Ravenclaws Diadem

They raced along the crowded corridors, skidding around corners and sprinting down long stretches, climbing stairs finding open doors. They were all out of breath when they finally arrived at Ravenclaw tower, which was positioned in the west side of Hogwarts.

"How do we get in?" Asked Harry, looking at the large door. It looked too be just like a plain slab of wood, without a doorknob or key hole, only a large eagle knocker.

Izzy fround. "Well the best way to find out is too make mistakes." She said, and knocked three times on the door with the eagle knocker. It sprang to life, creaking as it moved its wings.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" It asked, blinking serenely at them.

"I have no idea." Harry said. "What do we do?"

"Kick the door down?" Asked Jace. "It won't be too hard."

"No need to kick doors down, I think I have the answer." Magnus said, and turned to face the door.

"It's a paradox. Neither came first, because the cycle of the phoenix is a circle, and a circle has no beginning or end."

"Correct." Chimed the knocker, and the door swung open. The Ravenclaw common room was a huge circular room, with midnight blue carpet and a domed ceiling painted with stars. A tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood between two winding staircases. On her head was a tiara. At the bottom the statue was a quote. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' The tall windows had curtains made from silk, which whistled as the wind came threw. Books were all over, on the multiple arm chairs and sofas, on tables and even scattered on the floor. The long tables had experiments, homework, and all sorts of random things on it, even a newton's cradle and some bacteria dishes. In the center of mess stood a translucent figure of a woman in a long dress, looking at them forlornly.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"We want to know about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry said, stepping up.

"My mother's diadem was taken many years ago."

"By who?"

She scoffed. "I think you know who."

"Tom Riddle. And he tampered with it, didn't he?"

"The foolish boy, messing around in Dark Magic. Yes, it was Tom Riddle, and he took my mother's diadem and he defiled it!" She had raised her voice to almost a yell now.

"But I can fix it Helena. I can get rid of it once and for all. That's what you want, right? You just have to tell us where it is."

"If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only to ask." She said, drifting away.

"What the Angel is that supposed to mean?" Jace yelled, running after Harry, who had already taken off down the stairs.

"I know where to look!" He shouted.

"And where might that be?" Izzy yelled back.

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry laughed, and continued running. They continued sprinting, up stairs and along passageways, until they arrived at a long wall, opposite a tapestry of an old man trying to teach trolls too dance.

Harry stood at the wall and thought 'I need to hide something. I need to hide something. I need to hide something.' Suddenly, a door appeared, and he rushed threw it. A huge room filled with towers and endless rows of junk appeared.

"Everyone split up! Look for a sort of crown thing." Harry yelled, running along one of the rows, muttering to himself.

"Magnus, Alec, you take the east side, Izzy and I will take the west." Jace said.

Magnus and Alec sped of to the east side, keeping their eyes peeled for any diadem.

"Couldn't you tell me what that man, Snape, meant when he said, 'Don't tell him'?" Alec said.

"Well, it's what you might call a plot twist. It could change the whole course of this horcrux hunt." Magnus said.

"But Snape is on the wrong side, from what I take. Didn't he kill your friend?"

"I think you're suggesting I might be a trader, holding some secret. I'm glad to say I'm not, and Snape only killed Albus because… if I tell you, you can't say anything. Too anyone. Especially not too Harry."

"That wasn't what I was suggesting. I would never think that you're a trader. You won't do something like that. And I promise. But one more question. You told Harry, if only he knew the whole story, he would understand. What does that mean?"

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, but before he could tell Alec about Snape, something clattered to the ground.

The pair ran towards the noise, and found Harry and Jace climbing up a pile of old chairs and tables, throwing some down behind them. At the base of the tower stood three boys, one skinny pale blonde and two larger boys on either side of him, who all had their wands pointed at Harry and Jace.

"Come on Draco, kill 'em. Kill 'em and be done with it." Said the taller of the two larger boys. Naturally, this greatly angered Alec and he jumped up behind the trio and pinched base of the larger boys neck, making them crumple to the ground. Draco turned around when he say his cronies go down, too see a livid Alec, who brought his fist back and slammed it into Draco's jaw, who fell to the ground in a heap.

"Did Simon teach you that one?" Asked Magnus.

"What, the Vulcan nerve pinch? Yeah, he did. Thought it might actually work if you were strong enough."

"Simon is such a nerd." Izzy said, appearing from behind a row of books.

"And where were you?" Asked Alec, turning to his younger sister.

"Over there." She said, pointing down the row of books. "I heard you talking about Simon and the Vulcan nerve pinch, so I thought I might contribute."

"Got it!" Yelled Harry, waving his trophy high in the air. He had retrieved the crown from the tower and started climbing down. When he and Jace arrived at the bottom, he looked at Draco and frowned.

"What did you do to Malfoy? I'm not complaining, but it looks bad." And it was true. It looked like he would have headaches for days, and probably was missing some teeth. Blood was pooling around his head in a nasty way.

"I may have punched him a bit too hard." Alec said, but not looking too sorry about it.

Magnus pulled a pack of something that looked like gum from his coat pocket and crouched down to put one of the pieces in Draco's mouth. It immediately started to disintegrate.

"That will fix him up for now. New blood and some healing abilities. He may need to say a doctor, or a heeler, whatever, but, he'll survive." Magnus took the pulse of Crabbe and Goyle and determined their condition. "They'll be okay, but they won't wake up for a few hours. If they're lucky, they might miss this whole ordeal and go home without a scratch on them. Except the Malfoy. He has a bit more than a scratch." He stood and clapped his hands. "I think we better go." The others nodded and they walked to the door. Izzy reached for the handle, but it had already started turning.

The door was opened from the outside by four soaking wet people, holding a basilisk fang and a mangled cup. Hermione, Ron, Clary, and Simon stood outside the door.

"Yay! You didn't die! Now chop chop, we have things to do. Someone kill this horcrux, and we can figure out what to do next." Izzy said, taking the diadem from Harry and putting on the floor. Ron raised the fang and brought it down on the crown, sending what looked like pitch black smoke flying from the puncture site and an eire screaming sound emitting from it.

Harry fell to the floor, clutching his head, or more accurately his scar.

"Harry! Hermione yelled, flying too her friend's side. "Harry are you alright?!"

"I-I think so." Harry stammered, sitting up against the wall. "Voldemort, he's in the boat room. Were the first years land their boats when they come to Hogwarts."

"They take boats to get to Hogwarts?" Clary asked.

"No Biscuit, they take a train, they only take a boat to get across the lake. But that's not important. We have to get to the boat room. Can you stand?" Magnus asked Harry, who nodded and extended his hand too helped up. After he had stood and brushed himself off, Hermione started walking back from where they had came.

"How did you find us?" Izzy asked.

"We went up to the Ravenclaw tower, but Helena saw us at the bottom of the spiral staircase that leads up to the door. She said that you had gone to the Come and Go Room, which I remembered Harry caling the Room of Requirement once. So we went there." Hermione said. As they ran, they noticed that Death Eaters, trolls and spiders and other sickly creatures were invading the castle. Fires were everywhere, and you couldn't go one second without seeing devastation. The air was thick with smoke, and the came from flashes of spells and the dancing light of fire.

"And why are you wet? You might want to take care of that." Said Jace.

Hermione whipped out her wand and started drying them of with a spell that shot hot air out of her wand while Clary answered. "We went to the Chamber of Secrets. It was wet."

"How did you get into the Chamber of Secrets?" Asked Jace

"We used our sonic screwdriver. What do you think? Ron learned some parsley-something from Harry and we were in."

"Why would you make a sonic screwdriver?" Asked Jace

"Have you ever been bored?" Simon retorted.

"Are you having a one sided Doctor Who argument?" Asked Magnus.

"You like Doctor Who?" Simon asked.

"Of course!"

"Oi! Nerds! We're here." Said Ron in a low voice. They crouched down behind a piece of wood behind some glass and heard Voldemort talking.

"This wand will never be loyal to me."

"Yes, I'm sure it will, master. You are all powerful." Snape's voice.

"But you are the one who killed Dumbledore. The wand is obedient to you and you only, for that old man was its last master."

"Are you sure?" Asked Snape.

"The only way I can get this wand to respect me is if I kill the last owner. That is how the tale goes." Voldemort said in his awful hissing tones. "You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but now, it is time." He flicked the elder wand and Snape fell, clattering to the ground. "Nagini. Strike." And out of nowhere, Nagini, Voldemort's snake lashed out, sinking its fangs into Snape's skin again and again. Then it was gone, and Harry sprinted out from his hiding place, rushing to his old teachers side.

Snape was crying. But his tears were not ordinary tears. They were his thoughts and memories. "Take them." He sobbed. "Take them too the pensive." Someone handed Harry a vial, where he put the dying man's tears.

Harry was trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound, put it was no use. "Magnus! Help me. Use some magic or something."

"I can't Harry. The poison is already shutting his brain down." Magnus looked at Snape. "Should I tell him now?" He asked.

"No." Snape rasped. "The memories. They will do it." He turned back too Harry. "You have your mother's eyes." He said. And the light left his eyes, and he breathed his final breath, and he uttered his last words. Then he was gone.

"I hate it when I can't save people." Magnus whispered, his cat eyes glistening with remorse. "I just hate it."

The buzzing sound that had filled the Great Hall started in their heads again. Voldemort's voice filled their ears, saying: _Harry Potter. You have let your friends die for you. There is no greater dishonor, no not at all. You have hid like a coward. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest in one hour, or I will murder every single man, woman, and child fighting for your fruitless cause. To the people. I have called off my troops. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a tragedy. I will let you dispose of you dead with honor and integrity. Harry Potter. You have one hour._

Then the voice was gone.

 **A/N**

 **Let me know if you liked the description of the Ravenclaw common room. I am a Ravenclaw myself, and proud too, so I changed the description of what I thought the common room might look like. Also, a good theory that I think I should pose is that the eagle knocker asked questions according to your personal likes, if you use it often enough. Not all Ravenclaw's are academically smart, just very good at what they like to do, and are very well informed and passionate about that thing.**

 **Also, I think that Simon constantly asks Magnus if the Doctor is real. I might write a fic about it if it pleases the masses.**

 **One last thing. The strips of something described as gum, but disintegrates in your mouth is something that I invented. A magical tonic that warlocks can pre-make, so if they can't use there magic at that moment (I think Magnus was saving us *hint* *hint*) they can use the gum. I also believe that the Clave could use this, but it would require the help of a Downworld family, and we all know how much the like that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Memories and More

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises in this story. But who knows. Someday maybe I might.**

The group made their way from the boat room back up to the castle. The mood was gray and sad, and no one said anything. The entire castle was in ruins. Huge holes had been knocked in the towers, the bridge that connected the courtyard and the grounds was littered with bodies and stone.

Then they saw the Great Hall. It was a mess. Huge mounds of stone, shattered glass, and rows of bodies. Dead bodys. Moning, hurt, crying bodies. Harry's eyes raked the crowd for vivid red hair, and found it quickly. Red heads all huddled around one cot. One cot of red hair. Ron ran towards them, and the rest of the group ran after him. Lying on the cot was Fred.

Hermione started comforting , putting her arm around the woman and whispering comfortably to her. Harry wanted to do something. He wanted to help. But his feet were stuck. Fred was dead because of him. He looked around. Were there any other loved ones in here that had died fighting for him? Remus and Tonks weren't there. Shacklebolt wasn't there. Neither was Luna. How many of these people had died for him?

Someone was shaking their hands in front of his face. "Earth to Harry?" Magnus said. Harry blinked and looked up. "What?" He asked.

Magnus took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly what those memories hold, but I have a pretty good picture. I just want you to know that life's not fair, and people make bad choices that they can't undo, even if their heart is in the right place. And whatever those memories tell you, don't blame him." He smiled and walked of, going to help heal the magical injuries.

It wasn't the most encouraging thing Harry had ever heard, and it certainly didn't give him hope, but he desired to forgive Snape if the right evidence was presented. So he turned down the corridor, trudging up the many steps to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the gargoyle, it swung open, without a password, letting him through.

The office was similar to what Harry had known when Dumbledore was headmaster. The same chair, the same desk, the same portraits. The portrait of Dumbledore himself was empty, and Harry wondered what other pictures he had, or if he was just in one of the other headmaster frames, which had all been filled of whispers until he entered the room. Now they watched as he pulled out the pensive, and put Snape memories in the basin, then plunged into the bowl.

It was spring. Flowers were blooming and birds were chirping. A younger version of Snape was watching two girls playing, but they didn't look like they were getting along. The older girl was yelling at the younger one. Snape moved forward. Harry moved forward. With a start, he realised who the girls were. Petunia and Lily Evans.

Lily had picked a little wild flower and was spinning it with her thumb and forefinger. Suddenly, she lifted her hand up, releasing the flower, but it kept spinning, flying away.

Petunia yelled again, but this time Harry could hear what she was yelling. "Freak!" She screamed. "Your a freak Lily! I'm going to tell Mummy you're a freak!" Then she ran off, leaving Lily on her own.

Young Snape moved up to Lily, picking a similar flower and spinning it to her. "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous." Lily smiled. Young Snape and young Lily kept talking. Different memories sped past in a jumbled mess. Snape explaining to Lily about Hogwarts and magic. When they got sorted into their house. Going to classes, helping with homework, laughing, talking. Then James. James being a bully, teasing Snape. They were getting older now, and Snape was hanging out with future death eaters, starting to dabble in the dark arts. They were starting to grow apart. Then came the final flaw. Snape had called Lily, his best friend, a mudblood. He was begging, pleading for forgiveness, but Lily wouldn't give it to him.

Now Snape had given Voldemort the prophecy, and realised his mistake. He was in Dumbledore's office, pleading for redemption. Anything to keep Lily safe.

Another memories flew around him. The day his parents had died. Snape was standing in front of the house, were a huge hole had been blown in the ceiling. He walked forward, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence. He threw open the door and strode up the stairs, not even looking down when he stepped over James body. But his confidante started to fade as he pushed open the door to a nursery. In a crib sat baby Harry, wailing for his mother, who lay on the floor in a heap, not moving, not breathing. Snape crumpled to the ground in a heap, hugging and crying over the corps that was his best friend and his first love.

They were back in Dumbledore's office. Snape was yelling at Dumbledore, "Why didn't you keep her safe? Why?" Dumbledore didn't know what to say. He agreed he would protect Harry, and Snape would to.

They were at Harry's first year of Hogwarts, and Snape was telling Dumbledore that Harry's arrogance was that of his father's. He said that Harry seemed to relish in his fame.

They skipped ahead many years, but the place was the same. Snape threw open the doors to Dumbledore's office. In the big chair behind the desk sat Dumbledore himself. At his hand, which had only just started to turn black and withered, stood Magnus.

"Why would you touch such an object Albus, you must have known it was suicide." He was saying.

"I was greedy for the power, I already told you that. I wasn't thinking when I put it on. Then it hit me that the ring might be cursed. So I took it off, but this was already spreading. Now tell me, how long do I have to live?" Magnus reached into his neon jacket and pulled out a small vial of purple and green pills.

"A year. If you take one of these every hour until they're gone, six more months. And if you take whatever he's going to give you-" Magnus gestured at Snape "-another six months. About two years." He put the bottle of pills down and smiled apologetically. "There's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry."

"This potion will contain the spread to just your hand. Who is this?" Snape asked, clearly suspicious of the neon jacket, spiked and glittered hair, and sparkly makeup.

Magnus stuck out his hand. He had probably dealt with prejudice before. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Snape did not take his hand.

"Magnus, Severus, please sit." Dumbledore instructed. Bolt men sat, eyeing each other with distaste. "Severus, we both know of the Malfoy boys order to kill me, correct?" Snape noded, unsure what was the right answer was. "That boy was so much potential. He could be so much more than a murderer. So that is why I ask of you this. I need you to be the one to kill me." Snape made an outraged sound. "Now don't get mad at me. It is what has to happen. And Magnus. If Severus does not kill me and this poison does, then you will not be needed. But if so, I have written you a letter. You do know about horxuses, both of you?" They nodded, wondering how this could do with everything. "Harry and his friends will be hunting them. The most important thing that I am going to tell you today is that when Voldemort's curse on Harry rebounded, his soul, so desperate for a body, so desperate not to die, that it latched onto the only living thing it could find." Snape mouth opened. "Part of Voldemort lives inside him. And only Voldemort can kill him. It is his only chance at survival," There was a horrible silence. Then the memories started to get foggy, then they were gone, and he was standing in Dumbledore's office with the horrible realization of what his old headmaster had just said.

Harry sat down. His mind was racing. He was going to die. It scared him, but it was for his friends. He would sacrifice himself. He stared at the portraits on the walls, all looking solemnly at him. "My experience is that there is, you know surprisingly, always hope." Said one of the portraits, with a faint smile. Harry had never seen this particular Headmaster, he was awful young, but he was right, there was always hope. Dumbledore had said that the only way that I might survive is that Voldemort would kill me himself. So that was what was going to happen.

 **Only three more chapters at the most! Almost done. What that portrait says to Harry about hope is from the Eleventh Doctor, if you didn't know. So cheers and see you soon.**


	12. The Final Battle

**I don't own Harry Potter or TMI**

 **In my last chapter I said 'see you soon'... sorry that didn't happen. But this is the last chapter, so thanks for being patient.**

The hall was filled with injuries. Magnus wanted to help, but he didn't know where to start. Alec was sitting down next to a woman who was looking solemnly at him, eyes distant and foggy, like she wasn't listening. Magnus walked over to them, sitting down.

"She's not responding. Just staring into space." Alec said. Magnus waved some blue fire in her face. Suddenly, she broke into tears, her sobs joining the others. "Just shock. Any powerful emotion can send you into it, and any powerful emotion can send you out of it."

"And you chose sadness." Alec said, looking puzzled.

"It is a powerful emotion. Seemed appropriate for the moment." Magnus looked at the woman mournfully. He could do more, and comfort her. But he moved on. Some people lobes where growing at an alarming rate. Others had more muggle injuries like broken arms or conclusions from being thrown against walls. Magnus put his hands on all or the injuries and healed as many as he could, Alec walking behind him, handing the injured warm cups of a simple healing potion.

"You never told me about Harry." Alec said.

"Right. Harry is a horcrux."

"A horcrux. Like, 'Voldemort ripping his soul out and putting it into famous objects' horcrux?"

"Yes. A horcrux. The night Voldemort tried to kill him, the curse rebounded, killing Voldemort. His soul was so determined not to die, and already had so many horcruxes out there, that it latched on to the only other living thing it could find, or Harry. So far, Voldemort doesn't know about this, so hopefully we have the upper hand."

"Does Harry know about this?"

"He's finding out." They stood there in silence, holding hands and watching the other occupants of the Hall.

Clary was wondering what in this crazy world of demons and angels and wands and magic what they were going to do. It seemed like nothing in this world could get them out of this sinkhole. Harry couldn't go to the forest, he would die, but if he did, we would all have to bow to Voldemort or die anyways. So they were stuck, cornered, with no way out.

Simon himself was walking towards her, holding out his hands as he did. After helping Clary up, he said "Let's go talk to Magnus. I think he's withholding information that could get us out of this cursed situation." As they walked towards Magnus and Alec, they talked too Jace and Izzy, who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Magnus, would you like to revile the information you have been hiding from us? We think that this could possible get us out of this situation."

Magnus smiled. "But you're not going to believe me." He said.

"Tell us any way."

"Alright. But I warned you and I reserve the right to tell you I told you so. Harry is a horcrux." A moment of silence.

"Wow. That's so crazy it's almost believable. What are we going to do?" Simon said.

"I have no idea."

"None?"

"Well, Harry has two options. Go into the forest, or not. Its his choice. But we have to kill the snake. Thats our job. Harry can do whatever he wants, but we have to kill the snake. It's a horcrux to. But right now, we're just waiting. Something will happen, trust me."

A rattling noise shook the Hall. A great _boom_ echoing around the tall stone walls. Everyone looked up. What could cause something like that? Then a man with dark hair rushed into the Hall and shouted "It's Voldemort! Voldemort is outside!" Confusion followed. People rushed outside to see if it was really him, then shouting and screaming in fear. Ron, Hermione, Clary, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Magnus all pushed there way to the front of the crowd to get a good look on the scene.

Lord Voldemort stood in all his terrible glory, arms out stretched, mouth in a twisted grin, red eyes gleaming. Behind him stood all his faithful followers, and Hagrid. Something, no, someone was in Hagrid's arms. As Voldemort stopped, a ripple seemed to pass over the crowd. They realised who was in Hagrid's arms. Harry Potter, limp and lifeless, there only hope of salvation, was dead. Ginny threw herself forward, screaming in protest.

"Stupid girl!" Yelled Voldemort, as he wiped his wand in a sweeping motion and Ginny crashed into an invisible barrier. She beat it with her fists and sobbed. Mr. Weasley took her by her sholder and pulled her back, still crying. Hermione had her face covered, and Ron was pale as a sheet.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Exclaimed Voldemort, raising his arms to the sky. A cheer rose up among his followers. Harry Potter died, trying to escape, to abandon all of you." He took pleasure in the lie. "From this day forth, you but your faith in me." He pointed to himself. "If not, I will not hesitate kill you, your family, and the people you call your friends. "

"Draco. Draco come." Came the soft voice of a blonde woman. She was gesturing to Draco, and he stepped forward hesitantly, and stood next to what looked like his mother and father.

Neville staggered forward. He was holding a raggedy hat, and had a pretty bad limp.

"I'm sure we'll find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort sneered.

"I'd just like to say something." Voldemort's sneer slipped of his face. "People die, everyday. A lot of people. We lost Fred, Remus, Tonks, and many more. And yeah. We lost Harry today too. But he's still here!" He turned around to face the crowd, pointing to his heart. "Harry told me once, that the ones who love us never truly leave us." He reached into the hat he was caring and pulled out a long sword. "Dumbledore's Army!" He yelled, and charged. Voldemort didn't let him get very far, and blasted a spell square into his chest. He was thrown backwards violently and landed with a thud.

Voldemort cackled evilly, but his insane laughter stopped as a cry of surprise jumped from the crowd. Harry had rolled out of Hagrid's arms, and landed like a cat on the stone floor. He grabbed at his wand and started shooting spells towards the large snake that was now snapping at everybody's heels. Death Eaters had started away from the scene. The tables had been turned.

Fight immediately broke out. Flashes of light and the voices of people screaming spells filled the air. It looked like Harry had gotten away, but it seemed like Voldemort had followed him. Jace had thrown himself into the battle, taking out as many figures in dark uniforms as he possibly could.

"We need to make a plan!" Shouted Hermione over the chous.

"I don't think any plan would work at the moment." Yelled Simon.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know, what we always do."  
"And what would that be?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Smirked Magnus. Simon gave him a high five.

"I have no idea." Alec sighed, and stepping into battle, at his parabatai's side.

Magnus looked in the corner of his eye and spotted Neville trying to sit up. He rushed over, picking up the Sword of Gryffindor as he did. He shoved it into Neville's hands and shook him awake completely.

"No pressure or anything, but you _have_ to kill the snake." Magnus said in Neville's ear. He pulled him too his feet and brushed him off. "The whole battle is depending on you killing that snake. So if you would do us all a favor,-" He pushed Neville stewards the large green serpent, "-kill it."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked reluctantly.

"Well if the battle isn't depending on it, you still will have taken out an important chain in the link. And it's also a giant snake, and I know lots of people who don't like snakes. So do them a favor and _kill that snake_." He practically shoved Neville forward this time.

Neville looked back at the group, and Clary gave him a 'well get going' gesture and he turned back to the snake. He lifted the sword, and in the fury of battle, looked quite like a hero. The serpent threw itself at Neville with gusto, and he swung the blade across the snake's neck. It came crashing down, slicing the head clean off.

The world seemed to freeze. Voldemort and Harry had landed in the middle of the courtyard, on there stomachs, crawling, inching towards their wands. The picked them up and scrambled to their feet, slowly circling each other.

"It's over Tom." Called Harry. "Your Death Eaters are gone, your horxuses have all been destroyed. You can't win."

Voldemort screamed in outrage, throwing the Killing Curse at Harry. He dodged it, and continued talking.

"You know it's true. So I'm offering you one last chance. Put down your wand. Come quietly." Voldemort let leash a spectacular burst of green light, and Harry countered it with his own stream of red. The two spells met, crashing together like two bullets. It had all come down to this.

Each wizard tried desperately to push the bead of golden light that connected the green and red to the others wand. One minute, the bead was dangerously close to Harry's wand, then another second later, Voldemort's wand was almost shaking to pieces the bead was so close. The fishing all around them had ceased, and it was eerily quiet.

Finally, with a great burst of last energy, like the final length of a sprint, Harry pushed the bead down Voldemort's wand, causing a light show of green and red sparks. Instead of the effects in the graveyard, the Killing Curse completely backfired on Lord Voldemort, sending him flying, and crashing down to the cold stone floor.

The great Lord Voldemort was gone for good. Cheers and applause rang up, the entire Hall celebrates the vanquishing of the evil tyrant. People swarmed Harry, patting him on the back, kissing him, hugging him, lifting him up on their shoulders.

And just like that, it was a party. Somebody had magicked up a juice of some sort, and a flying banner of the Hogwarts crest had been hung from the ceiling.

"Good job, mate!" Ron shouted at Harry, thumping him on the back.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" He yelled, a huge grin in his face.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared out of thin air, pushing Ron out of the way. She slammed into Harry with a kiss, giving him the biggest hug if them all.

The party went on and on. People talked and laughed, but the loss of so many people still hung in the air. Finally, Harry stood up and shouted for attention.

"Today marks the day that Lord Voldemort was no more!" Cheers rang out. "But he took a lot of people with him. People that we cared about. While we can't let that dim our spirits, we still must remember their sacrifice. That is why I propose that we build a monument for our friends and family. We'll make further arrangements later. For now, celebrate!" More cheers went up. Harry walked over the the group of Shadowhunters and Magnus, who looked ready to depart. "Are you going to stay for the party?" Harry asked.

"As much as I like a good party, we must get back to New York. These guys have demons to kill." Magnus said. They shook hands and thanked each other, then Clary opened a portal to the New York Institute, and they went through to the other side.

They were standing in the grand foyer, where the adults were gathered. They all turned to look at the shimmering portal and the people who had just stepped out of it.

"Where have you been?!" Cried Clary's mother.

"We were at the London Institute." Clary replied.

"You were not. I sent them a letter, and they said you had never arrived."

"Well we're back now. No need to worry." Simon said.

"Your mother has been in a panic since you left. You will have some explaining to do to her." Simon mumbled an apology and he and Clary slipped away to the library, where they heard some shouting from Mrs. Lightwood, then the rest of the group, excluding Magnus, met them.

"Magnus portaled away." Alec explained at his absence. "Didn't want to get in trouble." They all sat down at the fireplace.

"That's another thing too add too my 'Things I Can't Believe Happened To Me' list." Clary said, flopping down on a big comfy armchair that she had claimed as her normal sitting place.

"It was sort of outlandish. Not too surprising, we do have warlocks, they're sort of the same thing." Jace said.

"Still. It's not something I'll forget easily." Alec commented.

"I hope we get to see them again some time." Izzy said.

"Well I'm going to the training room." Jace said. Alec followed, and they left for the punching bags and seraph blades.

"I just want to get back to my own bed." Clary said, rubbing her eyes. "I don't think we've slept for at least 24 hours."

"I'm going to go talk too my mom. Do you think she'll be worried?"

"Nah. Magnus said you were at a training thing. Just say you came home early or something." Izzy said. Simon pecked her on the cheek and left. "Now I'm going to have to face my mother." Izzy sighed. "But I think I'll go to bed first. See you tomorrow, Clary."

Clary sat back in her chair, thinking about the events of the past week. "This life is just one roller coaster ride after another. Will I ever get used to it?" She said to herself. It was certainly something spectacular. Next thing you know, she would be back in her Shadowhunter gear, hunting demons, like just another Tuesday. Clary curled up into a ball and fell asleep, dreaming about angels and demons, wands and magic, dragons and dark lords. When she would wake up, she still might have her mother too face, her training to do, and so many other tasks to complete, but once again, something extraordinary had happened. And she knew that herself and the others would not be quick to forget the new friend they had made in the wonderful adventures they had shared.

 **TA DA! That took an unnecessarily long time to write, but it's over now! I'm so proud! I hope you loved reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thank you for sticking with Harry, until the very end.**


End file.
